in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Time Stop
A story written by and On a seemingly peaceful day, all of time suddenly stops with no warning or explanation, and the gang are left floating in time! While the gang tries to find the source of the sudden stop in the clocks, Umbrella and Hat Kid's rivalry goes really toxic to the point of potentially ripping the space-time continuum! Cast * Hat Kid * Umbrella Renoir * Jelo Elducal * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Vinnie Dakota * Balthazar Cavendish Story Chapter 1: The Day the Clocks Stood Still Outer space. Hat Kid is in her ship, gazing at the world below. * H.K: ...Beautiful view, but now I'm missing everyone back around Mafia Town. I might stop by... But this... Hm. I'll take a look here, first. The ship shook a little bit, and Hat Kid falls over, her head getting stuck in her hat! She soon gets back up, but can't see a thing. * H.K: Argh! Panic, panic - I can't see! (She presses a random button near her control seat of the ship, lifting her hat up off her head shortly) ...Wait, that's the landing button! ...Oh no. And so the ship rocketed towards Echo Creek! No, seriously. We're talking really fast. Upon landing, Hat Kid fell out instantly, unconscious. Hat Kid had landed in the Diaz Residence's backyard. Marco heard the ship landing, and rushed to the backyard to investigate. Upon arrival, he finds an unconscious Hat Kid and her ship. * Marco: Whoa...Hey Star, you gotta check this out! * Star: (runs to Marco) What is it, Marco? (notices H.K. and her ship) Whoa, cool! * H.K: ''(groans while unconscious) Nnngh... * '''Star: '(goes near H.K.) ''Oh, hi there! * '''H.K:' (wakes up) ...Huh? What? Who and what are you? (obviously confused) * Star: 'I'm a magical princess from another dimension! * '''H.K: '''Well, that's... interesting... But aren't most people these days from different dimensions? * '''Marco: '''Maybe. I mean, I happen to know some ponies and living gemstones. * '''H.K: '...That's strange. Speaking of - where the heck am I?! * 'Star: '''Oh! We're in Marco's house's backyard. * '''H.K: '*confused* ...Of all the places to land in... Here? * '''Marco:'' (shrugs)'' * H.K: '''Eh, whatever. What happens happens... * '''Star: Say, do you wanna stay at Marco's house? Marco's making nachos! * H.K: Eh... I guess... Star, Marco, and Hat Kid head inside Marco's house. * Marco: So who are you, by the way? * H.K: '''Well, that'd be easy to answer... If I had a 'defined' name... *sigh* * '''Star: '''Okay...where do you come from? * '''H.K: '''Uh... space, technically. * '''Star: Whoa, cool! * H.K: 'I mean, I 'do' have that ship all to myself, after all. So yeah. It is pretty cool. ''Someone knocks on the door. Star rushes to the door, and opens it. * '''Star: Hi, Jelo! * Jelo: Oh, hey guys! * Marco: '''Hey, Jelo. What brings you here? * '''Jelo: '''I saw something crash-land near your place.. I decided to investigate and see what it was, because for all I know somebody might be hurt, or Galaximus must've launched some spy drone into your place. * '''Star: Don't worry, everything is all fine! * H.K: '''Yo, sup. I, uh. Didn't mean to crash land here. * '''Jelo: Uh..hi. Who are you? * H.K: '''Yeah, that's the problem. I don't even recall having a defined name... * '''Jelo: Oh... well, do you have a nickname? * H.K: '''Mmm... I don't think so. It's stupid, ain't it. * '''Marco: How about we call you...Hat Kid? * H.K: '...I'll take that. * '''Star: '''Hey Hat Kid, since you're here, do you want me to introduce you to our hometown? It's amazing here! * '''H.K: '''Sure, why not. I'M BORED. Might as well. ''Star is about to take Hat Kid on a tour around Echo Creek, but both are stopped by a girl with pink hair wearing a yellow raincoat. * '''???: Wh-what?! You?! * Star: Who, me? * ???: No, not you! *pointing to Hat Kid* Her! * H.K: '...Oh, boy. Hey, how's it going? * '???: '''I was doing good until I saw your face! * '''Star: '''Wait. Umbrella, you know her already? * '''Umbrella: Yeah! She's Hat Kid, that no-fun girl who always takes things too seriously! * Star: '''Hey, I thought Marco originally gave her that nickname. * '''Umbrella: It's probably a coincidence. * H.K: '''...Geez, nice to see you too. I was doing good till you started shouting in my face, too. * '''Umbrella: I wouldn't be yelling at you if you had decided to be less serious for once! * H.K: '''Oh, excuse me, but you were the one who initialized this conversation, you defenseless brat. * '''Umbrella: Eh- um...good point. But it's still not over! * H.K: ''(sigh) Wake me up when it is, I already feel half asleep. * '''Star:' Okay, okay, can you please stop? * Umbrella: '''Ugh...okay, fine. * '''H.K: '''Yeah, I'm not in the mood to deal with that right now... * '''Star: Now...back to our tour! Star then proceeds to show Hat Kid around Echo Creek, Meanwhile, back at the Diaz Residence... * Jelo: 'Well, it appears everything's still okay. I'm gonna head home now. Bye, Marco! ''Just when Jelo was about to leave the house, he notices the clock going a bit slowly. Jelo shrugs it off, and decides to return home. Back to Star's tour... * '''Star: This is Britta's Tacos! They serve the best tacos and burritos, as well as many others! * H.K: '''Huh. More food for me to learn about, suppose. * '''Star: Man, going to this place makes me hungry for some tacos! I'll go get some. You want one, Hat Kid? * H.K: 'I may as well give it a try. ''While Hat Kid is waiting for tacos, she notices something peculiar: Everything around her has slowed down! Except for Star. *'H.K: '...Is it just me, or did basically everything slow down in time? *'Star: '''Uh...what did you say? *'H.K: 'It feels like time is messing up or something like that. I could swear everyone and everything was slowing down - but for some reason, you don't seem to be affected. *'Star: So that's why it's taking a long time to prepare those tacos. *'''H.K: '''Potentially. Trivia *TBA Category:Stories Category:Adventures series Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam